1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coffee makers and more particularly pertains to a new dual reservoir coffee machine for making two different types of coffee in two separate pots.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of coffee makers is known in the prior art. More specifically, coffee makers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art coffee makers include U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,589 to Yerves, Jr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,809 to Brill; U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,862 to Greenfield, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,652 to Da Silva; U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,772 to Thorsoe et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 334,685 to Coulter.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new dual reservoir coffee machine. The inventive device includes a dual system coffee maker comprised of a housing. The housing has an upper water dispensing portion and a lower burner portion. A control panel is disposed within the housing of the dual system coffee maker. A coffee filter attachment couples with the water dispensing portion of the dual system coffee maker. A pair of semi-cylindrical pots are positionable on the lower burner portion of the dual system coffee maker. Each of the pots have a cover with an opening therethrough. The openings align with the coffee filter attachment. Each of the pots have a handle extending outwardly therefrom.
In these respects, the dual reservoir coffee machine according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of making two different types of coffee in two separate pots.